


magic hands (full moon gifts)

by codepink



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bts are wolves, Gen, Werewolf!AU, a/b/o dynamics, changed ages so theyre all legal age, coven hierarchy, dreamcatcher are witches, may be a little comedic?, may switch from time to time, no relationships as of yet but who knows could change, probably mostly from jiyu's pov since shes leader of coven and whatnot, they have a weird rivalry, use of magic, witchcraft!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: The woods should be fair game and unclaimed territory, having public access and all. But those wolves had to move in on the other side of the field and try to stake claim. Not to mention the smell that always seems to catch on the breeze and blow towards the coven house, the smell of death and wet dog.





	1. Chapter 1

The flowers under her hands blew gently in the breeze. Their petals fluttered and their stems unfolded back to normal, the magic bringing the dead plants back to life. Jiyu sighs as she bends down to bring another flower back to life. She wouldn't even need to be doing this if those wolves that just moved in didn't scare wildlife through the gardens.

She's exasperated herself trying to make them understand how much stress they bring to the coven. These gardens are their livelihood and she'd be damned if she let them ruin that. With their brutishness and knack of digging in the soil in the middle of the night. 

Giggles flit in on the wind and Jiyu smiles a little bit. Gahyeon, bless her heart, is having the time of her life today. It's her Presentation day and a very important day in the coven. It's the day she becomes an official part of the family. The day she gets her full gifts and will reveal if she has any special ones, like Yoobin's ability to grow flowers in her hand or Jiyu's own wordless magic. Maybe she will have inherited her grandmother's healing abilities. That'd be so much more useful to them then relying on herbs if the wolves were just gonna insist on crushing them anyways. Is it really too much to ask that they stay away from their property lines? 

More than once Jiyu has considered planting wolfsbane around the perimeter of their home. The wolves would avoid trespassing then because they can't even so much as inhale wolfsbane without getting sick. But doing that would also keep out friendlier wildlife like the birds that frequent Handong's little birdbath. And all the little bugs that help maintain the gardens where the coven lacks in doing so. It's a solution but one Jiyu doesn't want to have to resort to.

Jiyu sees Siyeon's head pop up from where she's laying in the grass and reading a book, Yoohyeon spread out next to her. Jiyu looks up in time to see the wolves come into the clearing covered in blood and knocking shoulders, probably another successful hunt. Jiyu watches as they get closer to where Gahyeon and Bora are playing, butterflies swarming and making their youngest smile.

She watches as the world becomes slow motion and one of the boys tackles another as they roll around. They roll right towards Gahyeon and Bora and Jiyu reacts immediately. Everyone else gets up and runs to move to the still unaware Gahyeon. Jiyu drops her bag of soil and sprints to protect her coven. 

"Bora! Watch it!" Siyeon yells but it's too late. The roughhousing wolves collide with Gahyeon and send her to the ground. She screams, either from freight or from pain, and Jiyu sees nothing but red. Bora is knocked over too and the wolves now in human forms, continue rolling with their teeth bared. The other members of their pack come running over to break them apart. 

Jiyu bent down next to Gahyeon while Handong checked on Bora. Gahyeon had blood all over the front of her blue dress and Jiyu felt her blood boil. Gahyeon looked stunned but there were definite tears streaming down her cheeks. Her nose was bleeding but luckily didn't look broken. Jiyu gently hugged Gahyeon to lift her off the ground, the younger immediately trying to hide behind her. But Jiyu held her to her chest and brought her hand to Gahyeon's face. She cradled the youngest's head to her shoulder with one hand and softly put the other one around Gahyeon's nose.

She felt the blood pool in her hand and silently shushed Gahyeon as she tried to focus on stopping the bloodflow, tipping the younger's head back a bit. 

Bora came stumbling over supported by Handong and Yoobin. Besides some dirt smeared on the cuffs of Bora's shirt at least she didn't look hurt, just shaken up. Gahyeon started to shake next to her and Yoohyeon handed Jiyu a piece of fabric obviously torn from her own shirt. Jiyu pressed it under Gahyeon's nose and put her hand back over it, hoping her focus was enough to heal whatever was causing the blood.

One of the men, Namjoon as Jiyu had learned, came jogging over to them with his hands raised. But before he could say anything Jiyu practically growled, her protective instincts fully kicking in. Namjoon stopped trying to advance closer as the other pack members joined him.

"What is wrong with you?" Jiyu's voices drips with pure anger and she feels her body temperature going up. She's trying to focus all her magic energy on Gahyeon but it's hard when all she wants to do is hit someone. Preferably the ones that hurt her precious youngest.

"We're sorry, they-"

"I don't care. You stay away from our property and you stay away from my girls. Or I will hurt you." Gahyeon whimpered and tilted her head forward to glare.

"This was- this was a special day for m-me." More tears and a sob wracks her small body. "Y-you ruined it. I hate you."

The pack seemed to shrink into themselves a little bit even though they were so much larger than Jiyu or any of her coven. Namjoon looked angry too. He grabbed the two wolves that caused the accident by the back of the neck and forced them to their knees in front of the fuming coven. Jiyu could see them struggle a bit before Namjoon dug in with his nails a bit to silence the protesting.

"At least let them apologize, please?"

Jiyu just nods and moves Gahyeon to stand in front of her, to face the kneeling boys at their feet. It felt weird but Jiyu just gestured for them to continue.

"I'm so sorry! We were dumb, I'm sorry." The one with the grey hair said, Taehyung she thinks his name is. The brunette next to him, Jimin, nods in agreement and they both lean forward to bow deeper. This has to be embarrassing for them and Jiyu smirks a little. 

"Never touch my girls again. I will destroy you if I have to."

And really the threat is real considering how powerful of magic the coven has between all it's members. The wolves wouldn't even stand a chance against their true force.

 

-

 

 Nearly a week later and the wolves haven't disturbed the coven or the garden areas. In fact the wolves have barely been seen at all. Except when Jiyu looks across the field and sees the lights on in the pack's little house. They've taken her threats seriously this time and Jiyu is thankful after hurting two of her charges.

Poor Gahyeon had cried all night even after the nosebleed had stopped, thanks to everyone focusing their magic on making it stop. Her Presentation day was completely forgotten about in favor of making sure she was okay.

"Should we worry?" Siyeon asks one day when they're all out in the yard relaxing. The sun is high in the sky and birds chirp in the distance, forest animals can be heard enjoying the day. It had been so hot last night that they're all in loose clothing because it's even hotter during the day.

Their only relief being the freezing cold water constantly swirling around them. Yoobin had picked up a new spell and it was working wonders. The water never actually touched their skin but it radiated just enough coldness to be pleasant. 

"Why? Isn't this what we wanted?" Handong asks and reaches her hand out to poke at the water ball closest to her. The small bubble of water ripples and moves up her arm, she giggles.

"Yeah, but I heard that more and more hunters have been seen in town." Yoohyeon sticks a finger in her mouth to scratch the ever persistent itch on her cheeks. She had explained to them about her childhood curse and the annoying mouth itchiness when she's even a little nervous. Jiyu had offered to help find a solution to it but Yoohyeon said as long as it doesn't cause a huge problem then they could worry about it later.

Jiyu's been slipping a potion in the younger's tea for awhile now hoping to help. It hasn't.

"They could come after them," Siyeon says and they all look across the field. It's a rare day where the pack actually makes an appearance, obviously just as hot. Judging by the way they're all spread out in the grass under a tree with a water hose running near by to wet the ground around them. It looks pathetic and for a moment Jiyu feels bad. "And in turn bring hunters to our home too. We can't risk not knowing what they're up to when they disappear."

"As much as I want you to be wrong I know you're right." Jiyu sighs and brushes Gahyeon's hair back where it lay across her lap. Gahyeon had been extra clingy since the incident and Jiyu can't really blame her. She's so new to all this, the coven, the wolves, how much of a rivalry there is between them.

Gahyeon had even tried to befriend the youngest wolf, Jungkook, at one point. Only to be disappointed when he wanted nothing to do with her. Jiyu feels like there's more feeling there on Gahyeon's part but she won't bring it up. She can't exactly stop Gahyeon having a crush. "I'll go talk to their leader."

Jiyu motions Yoobin over and gestures to where Gahyeon is sleeping. The other nods and sits beside them so Jiyu can slip Gahyeon's head from her lap into Yoobin's. The youngest barely stirs.

"Want someone to go with you?" Bora asks and closes her book. But Jiyu just shakes her head because they all know she can handle herself.

"Will the water follow if I go over there?" It's really too hot and Jiyu would hate to have to leave behind their only source of comfort right now. 

"The spell uses your own magical energy too so it'll stay."

"Can I expand it? I mean if I have to." 

"Of course, you control it now." Yoobin says but looks highly skeptical of why Jiyu would need to expand it if needed. But she's not one to question those older than her so she lets it go.

A stream of water stays swirling around Jiyu's body as she stands and heads towards the pack. She hates crossing into their half of the field because it always smells like death. Jiyu can't really blame the wolves for the smell since they're meat eaters but it's just disheartening. The coven is vegetarian since they believe wildlife is sacred but they aren't pushy about what others do with their lives. It's not their place.

The water moves closer to her body, just barely grazes the skin on her arms and thighs, and she shudders. She sees one of the boy laying on the grass raise their head and sniff the air. The wolf locks eyes with Jiyu and elbow nudges the others around him. The one looking at her, Hoseok, doesn't break eye contact. Jiyu doesn't back down but chuckles when Hoseok gets flustered, eventually looking away.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Namjoon asks and the boys all move to sit up to see what the disturbance is.

The water floating around Jiyu ripples a little with her sudden nerves. She's never been this close to them before and the smell of wet dog hits her hard, she sputters. The water must be reacting to her feelings as her energy flares. Interesting to say the least. If the pack notices the glistening, magical, floating water they don't say much about it. 

"Can we talk? Leader to leader?" Jiyu rather not be alone with any of them, not if she can help it, but she can take one down easier than a whole pack if needed. It wouldn't be hard to kill Namjoon, even given the other's status, and Jiyu smiles. She's proud that she can take down a wolf but then a pang of guilt hits. Namjoon had never done anything to harm any of them so why does she feel the need to hurt him?

"Sure. Guys stay here." Namjoon stands and mud drips off his shoulders where he was laying on the grass. He's shirtless and Jiyu tries to look at literally anything else other than the half naked men around her. The last thing she needs is for them to catch her admiring the view. They may be wild beasts but Jiyu is still a girl and can't help it if her ears get a little warm as Namjoon motions to follow him.

Jiyu follows Namjoon away from the others and towards their house. It's a little cabin with a chimney and not much else about it stands out. Except the rabbits hanging on a line by their feet, having been dried out for later consuming. Jiyu shivers and says a silent blessing that the rabbit's go to the animal afterlife. Her grandmother had told her their was a paradise for all things living. Jiyu took her grandmother's teachings very seriously.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Namjoon asks as he leans against the column of the porch. The wood creaks under his added weight and Jiyu watches the muscles move where his arm is propped up.

"I heard there's hunters about."

"Yeah. We've ran into a few. I don't think they're anything to worry about though."

"Do you happen to know if they're just wolf hunters?"

Namjoon seems to think for a minute before moving to sit on a stair instead. "I don't think you have to worry." He smiles and it seems genuine. Jiyu tries to smile back and the water around her ripples again. "Is that all you wanted or was there something else?"

Jiyu sighs and sits next to Namjoon on the stairs. Namjoon shrinks away a bit and Jiyu can't blame him. The last time they spoke Jiyu threatened to murder him. The situation would make her laugh because she couldn't hurt a fly, not really, but the guilt reappears. The pack was just trying to live their lives and who was she to judge what they did. Unless it has to do with the coven of course.

"I'm sorry I was so rude last time. Apologies were given but I still threatened you. I shouldn't have."

"To be fair," Namjoon starts fanning himself with his hands, mud drying on his skin. If Jiyu listens close enough she swears she can hear it sizzling on him. "We weren't exactly decent neighbors."

"You are always messing up our flowers. We run a shop in town and can't afford to keep replacing things."

"I'm sorry."

It's silent for a while. From here Jiyu can see both the pack and the coven. Both are laying down trying to stay cool. Gahyeon still appears to be asleep, something none of them have gotten much of. It's too hot at night and the water spell is just inconvenient while laying in a bed. She rather wake up covered in sweat then drowning in water that somehow spiraled out of control in the night. 

"Hey, this is cool. What is it?" 

Jiyu is broken from her thoughts as the water around her pulses and tickles on her forearms. It makes all the hair stand up and she lightly chuckles.

"It's water. It's cold enough to give off a chill without touching." Jiyu still doesn't fully understand the spell but is forever grateful to have it now. 

"Lucky you. It's been so humid, it's miserable." Namjoon shifts, looks uncomfortable, and mud starts to peel off as sweat forms on his skin. Jiyu again feels a little guilty. She feels like she's bragging while the wolves are probably boiling alive. "Wolves, like us, run more hot than normal. There's seven of us in the house all the time. It's suffocating this time of year." And now Jiyu feels bad for them. 

She sighs before focusing on moving the water to extend around at least Namjoon's arm. She hears a laugh in the distance and it breaks her concentration a little bit. The water touches Namjoon's skin and there's a definite sizzle as it quickly evaporates. But for a brief moment he looks relieved. She re-focuses and expands the stream of water to completely surround both her and Namjoon where they sit, almost touching.

"Wow." Is all he says as the water gets a little colder to accommodate two people. "Thank you. You know I don't even know your name."

"It's Jiyu. I know yours so don't worry."

"Did you use some witchy, psychic power to find out?"

"No I'm just a good listener and you guys aren't exactly quiet most of the time."

"Sorry about that." Namjoon apologizes again.

Something, or someone, catches her attention across the field. It's Bora waving her arms around trying to get her attention. Jiyu laughs at how ridiculous she must look.

"Gotta go, unfortunately." Jiyu stands and the water moves away from Namjoon to wrap around her again. He looks a little sad to see it go, she chuckles. "Hey, Namjoon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see what I can do to help. You know with the heat. Start over as decent neighbors and all."

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Jiyu."

And just like that she walks towards where Bora is still waving her arms over her head. She bypasses the boys staring at her from the wet patch in the grass. The girls look pleased when they see her.

 

-

 

Jiyu has Gahyeon and Siyeon is tow with her the next time she goes to the pack house. Gahyeon is coming because she wants to stay close to her leader. Jiyu also suspects it has something to do with Jungkook and she smiles. Siyeon is here in case anyone tries anything. But with the way the conversation the other day went Jiyu isn't worried about what will or won't happen. When they get to the front door she can hear raised voices inside and thinks about leaving them alone.

But Siyeon is already reaching out to knock loudly against the aged wood door. Jiyu pulls the bag on her back up a bit while waiting. When the voices slowly cut out and the door swings open she's completely taken aback. 

Seokjin, the eldest, is the one to answer the door. But what catches her off guard is the blood on his hands and on his torso where his shirt is slightly ripped. "Can I help you?" There's a whimper from within the house and Seokjin flinches. 

"May we come in?" Jiyu asks and the expression changes on Seokjin's face. He goes from looking defensive to looking exhausted so quickly it's surprising. 

"Now's not really a good time." Another whimper is heard and then a scream. Gahyeon startles and moves to hide behind the older members. 

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Siyeon asks and her hands relax from where they were balled by her sides. Again Seokjin's face tells Jiyu all she needs to know and she pushes at his shoulder to get through. He moves out of the way rather easily and they are reluctant to go in. 

What they are greeted by is one of the wolves, Yoongi, laying on the floor surrounded by blood. There's so much of it and Jimin is trying to hold a towel to his side, to hopefully stop the flow. But he seems to be failing and Jiyu hears Gahyeon wretch behind her. Siyeon pales and looks like she may pass out. Jiyu on the other hand goes into caregiver mode, something she no doubt inherited from her grandmother. Like everything else. She leaves Gahyeon with Siyeon by the front door as Seokjin shuts and locks it. 

She moves around the circle of pack members to be in front of Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin is shaking, Jiyu can tell, and Yoongi looks ready to fall asleep. It's a very somber moment when she gets on her knees next to where Yoongi lays practically motionless. She feels blood soak through the knees of her jeans and takes the backpack off to sit by her legs. Everyone looks genuinely surprised to see her here.

"Jimin," She starts softly as not to scare the obviously shaken up boy. "I need you to move for me." But Jimin just shakes his head and presses a little harder against the nasty looking gash in Yoongi's side. Yoongi whimpers and squirms a little from the excessive pressure. "Hey, I'm going to help him okay? But I need you to move." But again Jimin shakes his head and Jiyu sees that he's been crying.

She looks up and locks eyes with Namjoon. He looks so scared, genuinely terrified, and Jiyu remembers to ask later. "Namjoon, move him."

Namjoon does. It's a struggle to get Jimin to stand and the towel he's been holding drops to the floor. Jiyu sees the full wound and tries not to wretch. There's a pretty deep cut running almost the whole length of his side. It looks bad. It looks like a wound she's never seen before and she's seen a lot when she worked in her family's medical office. It looks man made for sure.

"I won't lie. This is going to really hurt. I'm sorry." She says and Yoongi just weakly nods in encouragement. Jiyu quickly reaches into her bag and pulls it's contents out. There's not nearly enough here to use for a healing potion because she had come over to give Namjoon the promised relief from the heat. It was just suppose to be a simple run to drop off a few jars of bottled ice crystals and potions to cool from the inside out. She never expected to be playing doctor.

"Siyeon," She says and hears Siyeon shuffle closer. "Run back to the house and bring me the medical bag. As well as some larkspur nectar. Hurry and leave Gahyeon at home."

As the two run out of the cabin to follow orders, Jiyu rolls up her sleeves. She pushes a hand against the center of the wound and pushes in slightly. Yoongi hisses and she apologizes, "Sorry." She pushes a little harder and tries to ignore the blood she feels start seeping through her fingers. "I need a pot of hot water and as many bandages as you have." No one moves and she lets out a very exasperated sigh.

"Now please."

Two leave and return with the requested items. She sits the hot water next to Yoongi's arms and soaks the bandages with it. "Sorry." Is all she says, again, as she pushes the boiling hot gauze against the injury. Yoongi screams and it breaks Jiyu a little. She's a kind person at heart and no way is she gonna let Yoongi die like this. Not if she can help him in the slightest. "What caused a wound like this? I've never seen it before."

"There was a hunter waiting for us. There was a-a knife involved." Taehyung says and everyone slowly disperses to sit down. Jimin hovers close by and Jiyu just lets him.

It maybe only takes five minutes before the door opens again and Siyeon is back with Handong. It looks like Handong had been asleep as it is close to eleven at night. Why had she chosen such a late time to come over anyways? But what is important is that she had come at the right time. Maybe it was the universe making her choose now to come for a visit so she could be here to help.

Handong joins Jiyu on her knees next to Yoongi. Jiyu pulls her hands away from holding the wet bandages and Handong takes over. Siyeon sits behind Yoongi and gently lays her hands on his back where he's not hurt. Jiyu rummages through the medical bag they keep handy. She retrieves the jars of ointments and realizes they don't have nearly as much as she thought they did. But she keeps it to herself. She takes out two viles of the nectar and pushes one to Yoongi's mouth.

"This will start the healing from the inside out, okay? Drink both." 

Yoongi downs both of them with Siyeon's helping hand on his chin. Jiyu lathers her hands with the essence of chrysanthemum and moves Handong's hands. Yoongi screams again when the bandages are removed and Jiyu presses her hands into his side. She runs her hands up the length of the open skin and presses even more. "Shh. It'll be okay soon." Handong soothes in her soft, slightly awkward Korean. Jiyu presses harder still.

She keeps pressing harder and harder and closes her eyes. She focuses all her energy on healing Yoongi. She focuses on the smile she had witnessed Yoongi have when Jungkook first came into the pack. She focuses on the laughter she hears at all hours of the night coming from the pack house. She focuses her strength on closing the wound, picturing in her head the skin closing. The dizziness comes on fast this time and she sways a bit.

Handong's hands on her shoulders keep her upright and she opens her eyes. Her hands are glowing. A soft, orange light is emitting from her fingertips where they push the skin around the gash. She knows this is a good sign.

 

She doesn't know how long it takes before the skin is finally fully closed and it has stopped bleeding. When it's done her hands have to be pried away from Yoongi. She had been so focused that her fingers had locked up, not wanting to pull away too soon and reverse the entire process. Jiyu finally glances down at her hands and then at Yoongi. There's no more blood and there's barely any visible evidence he was even hurt. 

Jiyu goes to stand and sways again. Using all her energy to heal really takes a lot from her. Can't use magic like that and not give something in return. In this case she gave her entire reserve of energy and the exhaustion sits heavy in her stomach. Hands on her arms steer her towards a bathroom down the hall and she's in a daze still when the sink is turned on and someone moves her hands under the water for her.

She slowly blinks away the fuzz in her head and sees Siyeon and Hoseok standing in the bathroom with her. Siyeon's fingers are moving over Jiyu's hands to wash the blood and the sticky chrysanthemum residue off her hands. Blood had even ran up her arm somehow and Siyeon helps her wash that off as well. Her jeans stick to her legs and she looks to see the blood stained denim around her thighs and knees. 

After she's relatively cleaned, there's still blood under her nails but she'll take care of it at home, she walks over to the bag of medical supplies still laying in the pool of blood and pulls out the remaining jars of larkspur nectar. She shoves them into Seokjin's hands which are still shaking.

"Make sure he drinks at least half a bottle everyday for the next few days. To make sure there's no internal injuries." Jiyu says, still in a bit of the daze. Everything seems to be moving in an odd way and she just wants to go home and lay down now. Curl up in a ball and forget the fact that she had to save someone's life. She never wants to see this much blood again. Not even from the wolves.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us." Namjoon says and bows a little. Jiyu notices they had moved Yoongi onto a couch and he was already asleep. Jiyu felt like she wasn't going to be too far behind him soon.

"Welcome."

"Come get us if you need help. We're not heartless." Siyeon says and helps Handong gather everything up off the floor. Taehyung comes and takes the pot of water, now significantly cooler, and the bandages away. 

"Will do. Thank you so much again, Jiyu."

"No problem. Let's go home, I think I'm going to pass out."

 

And when they get back to the coven house and Handong explains everything and they go their own ways, she does pass out. The exhaustion of a busy work day on top of the Yoongi situation finally settling on her. She doesn't even get to change out of the bloodied clothes when she flops onto her bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Namjoon's perspective during the events of chapter one and then some afterwards. It'll skip over the hunter attack so we can see more of what happened. 
> 
> This one is longer at around 6000 words. Enjoy!

Namjoon never meant to make enemies with their neighbors. He never meant to start a war with a witch coven and he didn't want to fight. But the pack were unruly at the worst of times and didn't mind bothering others. Namjoon had to be mindful about messing with people, especially witches, because the last thing the pack needs is such a powerful nemesis. Yet somehow the girls in the coven hate them. Namjoon knows.

He doesn't miss the glares from across the field when they tread too close to the gardens. He sees the way the coven girls stick closer together when the pack is around, like they're scared. But he knows that's probably not true. They can't be scared of the pack because their leader never backs down. She never smiles at the pack and certainly never at Namjoon. She must think he's such a crappy leader to let his pack get away with the stunts they often pull. 

And sometimes he feels like a bad pack leader. He can't tame the younger members without Seokjin stepping in to command the situation. Even Yoongi had once questioned Namjoon's leadership role. That had been a rough couple of days where no one wanted to talk to each other because everyone was being petty. Jimin naturally sided with Yoongi and Taehyung because they were the closest. Seokjin had sided with Namjoon and Hoseok just kind of existed for a while. And Jungkook, still new in the pack, had no say in anything.

 

-

 

He's sitting on the porch of their house with Hoseok when he notices the red-haired coven leader staring at them. There's a look in her eyes, a threat maybe, and it makes his skin crawl. 

"What do you think she's mad about now?" Hoseok asks as he flips through a book Namjoon has no interest in. Everyone else is out on a hunt for dinner and he soaks in the peace for a moment.

"I don't know anymore what sets her off."

And really it's not like they spend all day messing with the coven. On occasion Namjoon will catch Jungkook and Taehyung digging up their plants but he always punishes them for it. He's tried to apologize but one look from the leader and he backs down. He's a coward for not talking to her or anyone from the coven. They're neighbors for goodness' sake. They should at least not be at each other's throats any chance they get. It just adds unwanted stress to Namjoon's already heavy shoulders.

There's yelling coming from the forest and they look up as the pack emerges from the trees. Namjoon faintly hears giggling and watches as a couple coven members play in the field between the houses. There are butterflies flying around them and they look so genuinely happy. Namjoon is a little jealous at how free the coven girls seem to be. Meanwhile they're practically prisoners to the wolf lifestyle.

He sees Jimin and Taehyung pushing each other around a bit, eventually going down and rolling with each other in a mock fight They are both covered in blood from the fresh hunt hanging over Seokjin's broad shoulders, a deer that will keep them fed for at least two meals.

Namjoon watches, with horror, as they roll towards the girls in the field. He hears someone scream for Bora, one of them, to watch out. And then it's too late and the two boys are colliding with them. The giggling immediately stops and there's a definite scream from one of the girls as she's sent to the ground. Very quickly the rest of the coven is running across the field, the leader moving the fastest. Hoseok and himself sprint to where the boys have stopped fighting, thanks to Yoongi and Jungkook, and instead are looking at the downed girls.

When Namjoon got close he noticed the blood starting to stain the top of one of the coven member's dress. Her face was pale and blood was absolutely pouring from her nose. A flash of red hair and the coven leader was on them in an instance. She immediately put her hand on the bleeding girl's nose and pulled her closer. The smaller of the two tried to hide but the leader just held her to examine her nose and face.

The other girl that was taken down is there now too and everyone looks equal parts pissed and hurt. Namjoon can smell the fear coming from Jimin in waves. The poor boy was as soft as a wolf can come and looked ready to throw up at the sight of the girl bleeding all over herself and the coven members. Namjoon jogged a little to get closer, hands raised in surrender, but a very wolf-like growl made him stop. The leader looked ready to rip into someone.

"What is wrong with you?" The leader asks as her hands glow a little where they are holding the bleeding girl's head back. 

"We're sorry, they-" As leader it's his responsibility to fix the tense situation. But he's cut off by the red head who seems to bristle even more in anger, Namjoon can smell it a little if he really tries.

"I don't care. You stay away from our property and you stay away from my girls. Or I will hurt you." The threat didn't sound empty and even Namjoon had to keep himself from flinching a little. Messing with a coven of this size, he counted seven, was bad news. Something he had never set out to do when he woke up this morning. Why was his pack so insistent on making life hard?

The girl with the nosebleed looked at them from behind the hand pressed to her nose. She was crying fat tears that gathered around the fabric against her face. She looked completely devastated. A look he hadn't seen in a very long time and he suddenly never wants to see ever again. "This was- this was a special day for m-me." She sobs, "Y-you ruined it. I hate you."

He doesn't know why he feels his heart ache at the sadness behind her words. He never wanted any of this. He could feel his blood boil a little as he got angrier at his member's for always messing things up even if by accident. Namjoon clamped a hand on the back of both Taehyung and Jimin's necks and forced them to their knees, the other pack members gasping at the display. Taehyung, ever the fighter, tried to pull away but Namjoon just dug in with his nails and pushed him a little harder on his knees.

"At least let them apologize, please?" He asked and the coven leader made a hand gesture for them to get on with it. Namjoon nudged a little harder at the boys at their feet.

"I'm so sorry! We were dumb, I'm sorry." Taehyung sounds sincere if the way he shakes is to go by. Jimin frantically nods in agreement probably too startled to speak. They both lean forward, without Namjoon prompting them, to bow closer to the ground. Even if they got embarrassed about this later they needed to learn not to be so careless. Especially now that they've actually hurt someone.

"Never touch my girls again. I will destroy you if I have to." And then the coven is moving away to head back to their house. Namjoon looks down to avoid the nasty glares he's getting from the other members of the witch family. He notices that there is a lot of blood on the grass where the girl had fallen. It made his stomach churn with the thought of how badly they could have hurt her. How badly they already had. 

Namjoon let Taehyung and Jimin go and they stood. Jimin finally looked about ready to say something but Namjoon just put his hand up to silence him. He may be a weak leader but this is his burden now.

"You both are housebound until I tell you it's over." Taehyung looks angry for a fleeting moment and like he's gonna protest but Namjoon continues before he can. "I am your alpha and you will listen to me." The hairs on the back of Namjoon's neck were raised with how angry he suddenly was at his pack. How did this make them look now? Like monsters? Like the world's worst group of people.

No one argued his decision and Taehyung backed down at Namjoon's furious vibes. 

 

-

 

They had kept a low profile for awhile now. The pack seemed to finally understand how messed up everything has gotten. Namjoon swears he can feels the tension coming in waves from the coven house. Not to mention the looks they get when the coven sees them. It doesn't help that there are hunters in town and one had even come after Hoseok when he ran into town for supplies. Hoseok had lost him but it put everyone on edge. The heat wasn't helping.

"I think I'm actually dying." Yoongi complained from where the pack was laying on the grass. Seokjin had turned the water hose on and flooded a part of their yard. They had stripped their shirts off and laid on the ever cooling patch of grass. It felt pathetic but Namjoon couldn't risk the pack getting heat stroke again. It was an awful time the last Jungkook got sick from how hot he was when he overheated while on a hunt. Namjoon swore to try his best to avoid that.

"I'm burning, hyung. I'm so tired too. This sucks." Hoseok says from behind where his hands are pressed to his face, holding mud to his cheeks to cool them off a bit. 

"I promise we'll go to the river again before bedtime." It had been their only refuge at night before they ultimately had to sleep. Namjoon briefly wondered how the coven was dealing with this heat, if it even bothered them. He found himself thinking about them more and more as days passed. They seemed even more stand-offish now and Namjoon couldn't blame them. They had hurt someone who had looked so happy prior to the accident. Now Namjoon hadn't seen her really smile while outside. It's like it snuffed out the poor girl's happiness permanently. That hurt Namjoon.

Suddenly Hoseok drops his hands and sniffs the air. He sits up to look at something and then nudges Seokjin and Namjoon where they lay flanking him. Namjoon follows his gaze and finds the coven leader approaching them, it surprises him. But what takes him even more by surprise is the water floating around her body and the way her thighs look in her shorts. He shakes his head at the invasive thought and sits up when she gets close. 

"Hello, what brings you here?" He asks and everyone else sits up to observe the situation. Jimin immediately looks away though. Namjoon knows it's because he's still upset about hurting the young girl. The water visibly moves a little around her.

"Can we talk? Leader to leader?" Namjoon can sense the air of nervousness around her and again can't blame her for it. 

"Sure. Guys stay here." He knows no one will disobey but he glares to drive the request in a little. He stands and can feel mud caked onto his shoulders and sighs a little. He already misses the feel of the cold ground under him as the heat flares in the air. It's gonna be another miserable night that's for sure. Namjoon tries not to smirk when he catches the girl looking at his bare chest before looking away. It's cute. He motions for her to follow as he heads towards the house. 

When he gets to the porch he leans on it. The mud is already drying and everything goes back to being too hot, too stifling. The red head is watching him closely but it doesn't make him uncomfortable surprisingly. She doesn't look angry or upset or like she came here to yell at him. She isn't giving off anything but nervous pheromones, a small smile even gracing her face. Namjoon can't deny she is good looking but those are feelings for another time.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"I heard there's hunters about."

"Yeah. We've ran into a few. I don't think they're anything to worry about though." And really they aren't a dyer problem yet. They haven't invaded the pack's territory or tried anything for the time being. It's something he thinks about all the time but nothing super important.

"Do you happen to know if they're just wolf hunters?" She asks concerned.

He thinks about everything he's heard of these hunters as he sits on the stairs leading into the house. As far as he knows they aren't here for the witches. Namjoon can understand her worry but he doesn't think it's really warranted. "I don't think you have to worry." He can feel himself smile and she seems to relax a little. She smiles more and the water floating around her arms moves like ripples in an ocean. "Is that all you wanted or was there something else?"

She audibly sighs and joins him in sitting on the stairs. He moves away because she's too close and he wouldn't want to get on her bad side again right now. Not when everything seems to be going smoothly and she doesn't appear displeased. 

"I'm sorry I was so rude last time. Apologies were given but I still threatened you. I shouldn't have."

An apology was the last thing he expected to come from this conversation but she seemed actually sorry. She also sounded tired, probably effected by the heat too. If her shorts and shirt were anything to go by. Namjoon had to force his male hormones down as he sat with her. Now wasn't the time to be getting excited. "To be fair," He starts fanning himself. Both from heat and slight embarrassment.

"We weren't exactly decent neighbors." And really decent is nowhere in their vocabulary at this point. 

"You are always messing up our flowers. We run a shop in town and can't afford to keep replacing things."

"I'm sorry." It seems like he's always having to apologize for his pack. Maybe he isn't leader material but he's in the position and he wouldn't give it up for anything. Even if everyone thinks he doesn't deserve to be here. Namjoon makes note to ask what kind of shop they run either soon or at a later time. It's silent but not unpleasant. It's just awkward now that they've ran out of stuff to talk about.

Namjoon decides to break the silence since she hasn't gotten up to go home yet. "Hey, this is cool. What is it?" Namjoon grazes a finger over the water around her and it seems to shrink closer to her body and she laughs. It's such a nice sound, he thinks. He wants to hopefully hear more of it if the groups are on speaking terms now. He wonders how long it'll last.

"It's water. It's cold enough to give off a chill without touching." 

He's immediately a little jealous. "Lucky you. It's been so humid, it's miserable." He shifts where he sits as the mud is finally done drying on his body and now does nothing to cool him. If anything it just acts as sunscreen so at least there's that. "Wolves, like us, run more hot than normal. There's seven of us in the house all the time. It's suffocating this time of year." Summer and early Spring are the worst times of the year if you ask any wolf. It's almost impossible to cool down and stay cool once you do.

She seems to think about something for a moment before the water is moving to touch his forearm. The water hadn't touched her and it didn't seem intentional that it touched him but he felt relief rush through him. The water was next to freezing, for him at least, and it was a welcome relief. Even if just for a part of his arm. Someone was laughing far away but Namjoon barely heard anything other than his heart beating in his ears. 

The water moves again to completely wrap around his body. It feels like he had dove into a frozen lake and he hears sizzling of the water reacting to his body heat. "Wow." Is all he can say and tries not to sound so in awe. No wonder the witches never seemed to mind the heat. They didn't need to worry if they could do something like this.  "Thank you. You know I don't even know your name."

"It's Jiyu. I know yours so don't worry." Her smile finally reaches her eyes and the skin prickles where Namjoon's arm almost brushes hers. It's such an odd feeling but again not unwelcome. He can see the other pack members watching them but pays it no mind. As far as he's concerned he has no reason to worry anymore about sitting here with her, with Jiyu.

"Did you use some witchy, psychic power to find out?"

"No I'm just a good listener and you guys aren't exactly quiet most of the time."

Namjoon feels immensely guilty for having caused such trouble for someone else. "Sorry about that." Namjoon apologizes again. He wasn't raised like an animal so why should him, or any of them, act like it. Namjoon catches sight of someone across the field and Jiyu turns to look as well. It's one of the coven members waving her arms over her head. Namjoon recognizes her as the other one that got hurt that day.

"Gotta go, unfortunately." She stands and the water that was around him is gone quicker than he can start missing it. He's disappointed to watch it wrap closer to her. She laughs again and again it takes him off guard.  "Hey, Namjoon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see what I can do to help. You know with the heat. Start over as decent neighbors and all."

This is it. She's extending an olive branch and Namjoon wanted nothing more than to not be in constant battle with the girls. This is all he wanted and it took a bit of weight off his shoulders as leader.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Jiyu."

And then just like that she leaves taking the water with her. He sees the members still staring at him and just sits for a moment. This is progress, this is good. Really good. It feels good to know that she at least doesn't hate his guts. That he hasn't caused an unfixable rift between the groups. If anything they needed to be friends in case someone does come for them. The fourteen of them together could do so much more than just the seven of them. 

He does eventually make his way back to the pack awaiting him. The hose has been turned off but the ground is still soaked so he sits on it again and feels the cool mud seep into his pants.

"What was that about?" Yoongi asks. Jimin had fallen asleep on him and the pack seemed to be peaceful for a while. There was no tension and more weight was off of him.

"She's worried about the hunters bringing along witch hunters. Told her not to worry right now."

"We've got to keep a better guard up in case. Hunters are sneaky and I don't think they'd even see them coming like we would." Seokjin says and they all look over at the coven house. The girls are gathered in a circle on their front patch of yard. They're laughing and his eyes go to where Jiyu is stroking the hair back out of one of their faces. They look happy. He had no doubt she shared the conversation with them too.

Everything seems to be okay.

 

-

 

 

Yoongi is still in recovering two days later. The healing potions given to them has run out and he's in immense pain. Normal medicine seems to be doing nothing to help and everyone is still on edge. It's awful to hear Yoongi cry out because while the wound had closed and seemingly healed, the nerves in the area were still on fire. He had passed out after Jiyu was done with him and maybe if he had still been asleep it wouldn't be so bad.

Namjoon is so tired from lack of sleep. He had been so scared of more hunters coming that he hasn't slept in days. He's forced himself to stay up to stand guard. He'd be damned if somebody else was getting hurt or worse killed. He can't begin to imagine what would happen if someone were to die at the hands of a hunter. The pack would probably fall apart. And even though Seokjin had told him it wasn't any of their faults, he felt the guilt take over. He should have sensed something or the very least smelled the hunter. It's his fault Yoongi is in so much pain.

He resides himself the morning of day three when he can't stand to just sit idle anymore. He tells Jungkook to take over the guard position and the youngest doesn't question it. Besides Jimin he had been the one most effected by the whole ordeal. He was so young, so naive to the way the world worked for wolves. Namjoon had wanted to keep him out of this kind of thing. Jungkook didn't deserve to feel threatened in his own home territory. 

The coven house is quiet this time of morning. The sun has only been up for a few hours and everything is still. There's only one light on in the house he can see and he wonders if they aren't home or sleeping even. But before he can feel bad about possibly disturbing their sleep, he's knocking on their front door. He notices the bundles of lavender hanging by the door and above all the windows. The smell is overwhelming but soothing.

It's quiet and he's about to turn to leave when the door finally opens. He doesn't know why he was expecting Jiyu but instead it's not her. It's a girl with light brown hair and soft eyes. She looks like she's surprised to see him. Namjoon has to remember that the witches can't smell them approaching like the pack can. He recognizes her as being the other one to help Yoongi when he needed it.

"Can I help you?" Her voice is just as soft as her eyes look and Namjoon moves back towards the door. She doesn't look scared so at least there's that. 

"Is Jiyu here?"

"No, she isn't."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He was hoping it'd be soon because he can't stand to go back to the pack house and listen to Yoongi cry when the pain gets to be too much for him.

She just shakes her head and looks past him and he follows her gaze. Jungkook had come closer, away from the porch, and looked ready to move if needed. He was watching them and Namjoon knew he was still on edge about the coven. Namjoon remembers the last time Jungkook even talked to the coven and knows how hard it had been for him to turn their youngest away. She seemed to hold nothing against him though.

"Can I help with anything?" She opens the door all the way and the smell of something cooking assaults his sensitive nose.

He scrunches it up and nods. "I was wondering if you had anything for pain?" She looks confused for a moment so he elaborates a little. "One of my members was hurt and Jiyu helped, I'm grateful, but now he's in a lot of pain."

Understanding seems to dawn on her and she just nods again before moving away from the doorway. Namjoon awkwardly shuffles in after her and quietly shuts the door. The smell from before is stronger in the house and the more he smells it the more familiar it seems, no longer unpleasant. The interior of the house is basked in soft, white light from little lights strung across the ceiling. There's a few lamps on and Namjoon gets a good look around.

The walls are an off beige and there's carpet on most of the house. The carpet turns into hardwood in what looks like a dining room and into a kitchen. It's all open and he sees a staircase in the corner that no doubts goes to the bedroom level. Their house is so much bigger than their own and more welcoming. He doesn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't soft whites and pastel colors. 

"Come." She beckons him towards the kitchen. He can see a few pots on the stove and she stirs them when she enters the room. "Sit." She's very short with her words but not in a rude way. She points to a few stools in front of an island counter so he does as told. The kitchen is spacious and decorated with vases upon vases of flowers. The island he sits at is covered in old looking books and jars of stuff he won't even question.

It's quiet as she rummages through a few cabinets. He hears the ting as glass bumps glass and looks up to see her pull out a big jar. It's much bigger than the little bottles Jiyu had given them. She smiles as she stirs whatever is in the pots again and gathers some flowers from one of the vases. He decides his curiosity is getting to be too much so he tries to start a conversation. 

"What's that?" He asks and gestures to the bright pink flowers in her hand. He doesn't know if she'll even answer but she smiles even more like he had asked the right question. Cute.

"Anemone, for healing and protection." She sits the flowers on the counter next to the jar and moves to pluck some more from various vases and cups."Eucalyptus and Rosemary." More flowers are sat on the counter. She moves out of the kitchen for a moment and Namjoon picks up one of the flowers to smell it. It smells almost earthy and there's still dirt on it so it must be freshly picked. He quickly puts it back when she reenters the room but she just smiles.

She sits a few cans on the counter and turns off the stove, whatever she was making either done or abandoned in favor of helping him. "I'm Namjoon. What's your name?" She probably already knows his, they all seem too, but it's rude of him to have not asked for hers sooner. Especially if she's willing to take her time to help him.

"Handong, I know you." And he just now picks up on her accent.

"Where are you from?" He tries not to sound rude and she doesn't seem to mind. She's started mashing the flowers into a wooden bowl while pouring in water that bubbles when it hits the petals.

"Wuhan, China. Came 3 years ago."

"Your Korean is really good." And really it is. She seems to blush and just looks away from the compliment. It goes back to being quiet but like with Jiyu it isn't bad. She makes quick work of turning what was once flowers into a liquid she pours into the bigger jar. She adds in what looks like orange slices and a few grapes. He doesn't know why but then she puts the lid on and shakes it.

The liquid changes from a weird brown color to a translucent purple and he really shouldn't be surprised by the magic anymore. But he can't but gasp a little.

She slides the jar across the counter and goes back to the stove to take the pots off the stove. She dumps them into a strainer waiting in the sink and he notices now that they are just potatoes that have some kind of herb on them. He shakes the jar a little and watches the added fruit swirl around. It's pretty and he almost misses her talking to him until he snaps out of it and asks, "What did you say? Sorry."

"Whenever he needs it. Make sure he drinks a full cup and eats with it. But not the fruit from the jar, they're blessed and not edible." Her accent is thick and Namjoon just nods in understanding. He thinks he understands and stands with the jar. She doesn't appear to be in a hurry to either leave or kick him out. Then he remembers he hasn't properly thanked her either for helping.

"Thank you for the other night and this." He shakes the jar again and she smiles. She's shorter than he initially thought and slight, hair hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"You are welcome." 

Namjoon makes to move to the front door when she speaks again and stops him from leaving just yet.

"I'm sorry he got hurt. We're working on a boundary spell for you."

Namjoon has no idea what a boundary spell is but if it'll help keep them all safe then the coven can do whatever they like. Namjoon bows and bids her a goodbye and leaves. She shuts the door behind him and he sees Jungkook still standing and watching him. Namjoon holds up the jar again for the younger to see once he's in his own yard. Jungkook just looks lost and confused and Namjoon ruffles his hair.

"It's for Yoongi for the pain. Stay guard okay? I'm gonna go give it to him."

Jungkook just nodded and Namjoon headed into the house. Everyone was in the living room and Yoongi was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep against Hoseok and Seokjin. No one seemed to pay him mind as he sat the jar on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. Handong had said for him to take it with food and Namjoon doesn't want to risk him getting sick on top of everything else.

When he returns to the living room with a bowl of small crackers Hoseok is holding the jar. He had opened it and Yoongi is sniffing at it and doesn't look quite disgusted. "I watched her make it. It really was something else, I tell you." Even if she hadn't performed any actual magic it was almost magical the way she flited around the kitchen like she belonged there. And maybe she did, looking at home amongst the flowers. "You gotta eat when you drink it."

A cup is sat on the table and Namjoon takes the jar away from Hoseok to pour some into the awaiting mug. "She said the fruit can't be eaten so be careful." He makes sure the grapes and orange slices stay in the jar. Again, he shouldn't be surprised by it, but the liquid changes from the translucent purple to a dark pink color in the cup. It swirls and bubbles a little and he hands it to Yoongi.

He downs it like a man starved for water in a desert and sighs when the cup is finally empty. "Tastes good. A little like toothpaste though." He eats a few crackers and leans back on the couch already looking a little better.

"How do you feel?" Seokjin asks.

"Yeah, I wanna know if it's for real or not." Taehyung says and Jungkook comes back into the house to see what's happening. He's abandoned the guard post but Namjoon can't be upset about it right now when Yoongi looks like he might cry from relief.

"It's so good. I can't even feel the pain anymore." 

Everyone smiles and Namjoon tells Jimin to remind him to thank the coven again later. It seems they've been helping them out a lot lately and they all need to say thank you, as a pack. Especially Yoongi when he's better.

 

-

 

Namjoon is sitting on the porch after dinner and notices more lights on in the house across the way. The rest of the coven members had returned about an hour ago from whatever they had been doing. They came back smelling like popcorn and city so he figures they went to a theater or something. He's starting to doze off against the side of the porch swing when he hears someone climb the creaky stairs to the porch.

"Hey." Someone says and when he opens his eyes it's Jiyu. Her hair is no longer the bright red but a nice black color now, almost the color of ink. She's wearing dark makeup and looks nothing like the Jiyu he's grown familiar with. She's wearing a black dress that he saw them all wearing from time to time. Probably something they wear as a coven to let others know they are together or something.

"Hey."

She smiles and moves to sit on the floor next to where Namjoon sits on the porch swing Seokjin had put up at some point. It's a pleasant night, not too hot but not too cool, and a breeze races through the small porch area. All in all these past few days have been wonderful. Except for what happened with Yoongi. He still feels guilt and exhaustion creep up on him because he is a bad leader after all.

"Handong said you came by for pain medicine." She reclines back on her hands and looks comfortable, like she belongs sitting there. Namjoon hates to admit he wouldn't mind seeing any of the coven girls hang out with them more often. They were all of similar ages and it could be nice to have someone else to hang with other than the pack. Someone else who understood the responsibility of taking care of six other people. "How is he?"

"Tired but good. It really helped, thanks."

"Anytime. Really, anytime you need something like that. We're not exactly enemies anymore. Not really good friends but something." Her smile is infectious and he feels his cheeks ache with how wide he's smiling. He notes her slight dimple when she looks up at him. "Did she tell you we're working on something to protect you guys?"

"Something about a boundary spell."

"More than just that though. It'll protect the property lines and you guys. I just don't," She pauses and some color drains from her face as her smile falters a little bit. "I don't ever want to see that much blood again." He hadn't even thought about how that night must have effected the coven as well considering they were the ones that saved Yoongi. Namjoon remembers how tired Jiyu had looked, how close to passing out she had been, when she was done healing Yoongi.

"I don't either."

And then it's silent again save for the voices of the others in the house and the sound of laughter coming from the coven house. Namjoon often wonders what they get up to when they're all at home. He hadn't seen a television or anything so what is always so amusing to them? But it's not his place to ask so he just soaks up the friendly atmosphere and tries to push the guilt away. 

"You doing okay, Namjoon? You're looking a little sick."

He debates on sharing his worries with her but she'd probably understand the most out of anyone involved. "I should have smelled that hunter. Should've taken him down before he almost killed Yoongi."

"None of this was your fault."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my heart. I thought he was gonna die thinking I had failed as pack leader. I'm an alpha, _the_ alpha, I can't miss details like someone hiding to ambush us. I just can't."

"I get it, I do. Last year someone had tried to hurt Siyeon on the way home from work. Someone in town who didn't like that we have a magic shop there. She had told us and let's just say he won't hurt anyone else. I had never hurt anyone, and neither have my girls, but that night changed that. I get that you feel bad but I didn't feel bad for not helping Siyeon sooner, for letting her walk alone."

She sits up off her hands and levels Namjoon with a look of sadness he's never seen on her before. "There was nothing I could do because I wasn't there. You were there that's all that matters. You were there for your pack when they needed you. That's our burden as leaders."

She reached out and her fingertips rested on his knee. Her hands were glowing a little bit again. Not the same color or intensity as when she was healing Yoongi but just as breathtaking to see. His leg started tingling a bit and she was silently mouthing something to herself before smiling up at him again and moving to stand. Seokjin was at the door, looking at them and Namjoon stood too.

"I've put a hedge of calmness around you. It'll last for a few hours." Is all she said and stepped off the porch to leave. "Goodnight Namjoon, night Seokjin." And then she disappeared into the night. 

For a couple hours at least he wasn't drowning in his feelings and he got sleep for the first time in days. Dreaming of glowing hands and bright lights instead of blood and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Their shop in town was a small building with only one entrance and exit. It had three large windows in the front that were covered by blackened curtains. to prevent peeping from over curious eyes. The back door led to a small patch of land where they had a small greenhouse filled to the brim with plants that need special conditions to grow. Stuff they can't grow at home because the soil wouldn't support the plant's life. The greenhouse was almost always locked with a magical lock so no one could break in and destroy their property.

Inside the shop there was a counter with an old register and informational pamphlets, business cards with the shop's number on it. The walls were filled with shelves which were filled with smaller vases of plants, jars and bottles, and other miscellaneous things that people like to buy. Most of their customers don't really seem to believe in magic but rather the novelty of some of the items. Not to mention that they have an in-store florist, Yoobin.

It's rare that the entire coven is here at the same time. The space is too small and there are too many of them to be moving around the store. But today was a rare day and everyone was in store. Jiyu was in the back office trying to relax while Yoohyeon and Yoobin ran the front counter. Gahyeon was just sitting and reading up on coven lore because she was so new to the world that she didn't actually know a lot about the coven itself. Bora is trying to help her and Siyeon is sleeping somewhere, probably the old attic none of them really want to use. Handong flits around doing whatever needs to be done. It's peaceful.

The bell on the door dings and Jiyu looks up from the book she's invested herself in. It means there's a customer and she stands to peek out the small window between the office area and the front of the store. She really shouldn't be surprised to see Seokjin and Jungkook standing in the store. She watches Yoohyeon greet them and they say something that makes her smile. Jiyu opens the door and peeks out to see what they need. If it's another emergency or not.

Yoohyeon sees her peek out and tells Seokjin something before turning to walk towards the office. Jiyu moves back to the desk to pretend she wasn't watching them like a hawk or spying. But Yoohyeon didn't look like she believed her and looked rather amused by everything. 

"They wanna talk to you." Yoohyeon is smiling and there's the sound of giggling out in the store. 

"Send them this way, please. It's too crowded out there." And really they're lucky it's just Seokjin and Jungkook and not the entire pack. The store is already uncomfortably warm with seven god forbid there were 14 people here. Yoohyeon leaves again and Jiyu watches her go back tot he counter. She also sees Gahyeon trying to practically hide behind her book, probably embarrassed that Jungkook, her crush, is here.

Seokjin enters the office first followed by Jungkook who is caught up with looking around. "Sorry there are no spare chairs."

"That's okay. We can stand." Seokjin says and motions for Jungkook to move farther into the office so the door can be shut. Jiyu should feel at least a little intimidated with being trapped in here with them but she isn't. She trusts them a little more now and they would never hurt her or her girls. On purpose at least. There were still plenty of accidents that happen when you live that close to a pack of wolves.

"What can I do for you?"

"Namjoon mentioned that you were working on something to protect us."

"I am. I mean the coven is, yes."

"We need it sooner than later." Seokjin's voice held a little note of desperation. Jiyu just now noticed how tense Jungkook was with his hackles raised and his eyes focusing in on Jiyu. It made her just a little uncomfortable.

"Why? Did something happen? Is someone hurt?" Jiyu stands for lack of anything to do with her new nervous energy. She really hoped no one was hurt. She really doesn't want to go through that again.

"Another hunter in our territory. Scared him off but he might come back. After what happened to Yoongi we can't risk it anymore." Seokjin explained and a little tension seemed to bleed from his shoulders but not enough to make him relax at all. Jungkook looked more strung out then ever. If they look this startled she can't begin to imagine what this threat is doing to Namjoon.

Jiyu had been working on a protection spell but it was nowhere near done or strong enough for actual use. There was one more thing she could do but it'd be risky to the wolves and anything else around their property. It could prove more dangerous then beneficial but even if it's temporary, it might help. And Jiyu doesn't want anybody to get hurt or die. And she wonders when the pack's safety became any of her concern.

"We'll come by after closing. I'll figure it out then. Be safe going home, please." 

"That's it? We come all the way down here and all you can do is tell us to go home?" Jungkook said and Jiyu was watching his hands clench then unclench then ball into fists at his sides.

"Jungkook!" Seokjin said, exasperated, and smacked Jungkook in the shoulder. "Do not be rude to her. She saved Yoongi's life, we owe her everything." 

Jiyu understands where the impatience is coming from, she really does, but is a little offended anyways. Her face must show it cause Jungkook goes to open his mouth but then shuts it again when she starts speaking.

"I'm trying my best, okay? Go home, be safe, I'll talk to you later." Jiyu made a shooing motion with her hands and moved to open the door. Seokjin looked irritated at Jungkook and Jungkook just immediately looked apologetic. But Jiyu didn't want to hear any of it right now so she ushered them out of the office then shut the door again. She let out a tired sigh as she rested her head against the cool door frame. 

Honestly, she is trying, she really is. But a bad spell could backfire not only on the pack but on her or the coven as well. And she'd hate to be the reason something happens to the coven. Her coven.

 

-

 

"What are you going to do?" Siyeon asks when they get home.

The sun has just started to go down and it casts a soft orange glow over everything. It's calming but Jiyu is still a little tense from the encounter earlier. More so than angry Jungkook had looked so scared. He looked genuinely frightened by the threat the hunters posed. Especially now that they've gained the courage to actually come to their home. The hunters are getting more dangerous for everyone and she has to protect them. She doesn't know why she feels like she has to but she feels such a strong protective instinct towards the pack. 

"Yeah, the spell is nowhere near close to being done." Gahyeon says as she collapses on the couch, a blush still on her cheeks from seeing Jungkook. Her crush was getting really obvious and kind of cute. Handong sat down beside her and put her head back to rest her eyes. It wasn't a hard work day but everyone was exhausted. It had been a long night last night.

"I'm going to encircle the field with ash and perform a four corners ceremony."

"That's really tough work, unnie. You're going to need help." Bora said and moved over to the fireplace. "I'll collect and bless the ash. You get ready for the ceremony."

Jiyu left the living room to go to her own bedroom she shared with Yoobin. This ritual, the four corners ceremony, is going to take a lot out of her. She knows this because she's had to perform it before. Only once, a long time ago, when she protected the coven house. It left her sickly and exhausted for days afterwards. But maybe now it'll be different. Back then she didn't have as powerful magic as she has now. Maybe this time will feel less like she's suffocating in her own body.

She changed from her dusty work clothes into the ceremonial robes they only use on special occasions. The lining contained lavender and rose petals pressed between layers of fabric. It also had runes sewn into the sleeve holes and around the bottom trim. The runes ranged from protection to prosperity to good luck. The robe, when tied in the front, hovered above the ground. It was long with long sleeves and a hood used during moon rituals. The trim of the hood had a blessing sewn into it, each robe being a little different in the blessing. Her blessing was one for peace and love.

She braided her hair to avoid it getting in the way and proceeded to draw a star on her forehead with a glittery eye shadow. The glitter against the black eye shadow base, and against her fair skin, made her appear to glow. It symbolized the opening of the third eye and connection to the other side, to the beyond. She'd need it to contact the spirits of the ones before them. It was all very complicated.

When she rejoined the others the sun was completely gone and the moon was bright and crested in the sky. Siyeon was holding a bag. In this bag was the stuff Jiyu would need to contact the four spirits. Four small dagger blades that would be buried at the four corners of the property around the pack house. The jars of ash, newly blessed and ready to go.

"We'll stay here. We know you need to do this without our distraction. And we'll be here if you need anything." Yoobin explained from where she was eating something from a wooden bowl. 

Siyeon handed the bag over to Jiyu and opened the door for her. Once Jiyu was outside she took a deep breath. The night air was filled with the scent of pine and the faintness of rain coming in. It was refreshing after being in the store all day surrounded by dust and dullness. She heard the door lock behind her, probably to ensure the safety of the other coven members inside. 

The lights were on inside the pack house and she got a weird sense of deja vu as she stood on the porch. She lightly knocked and waited, inhaling the smell of something cooking inside. It smelled delicious but also like something she wouldn't even go near or attempt to eat. She could hear chatter through the thin front door and faint laughter. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything important.

Finally, after an eternity of knocking, the door swung open. It was Taehyung that had answered the door and Jiyu could see the others gathered in the living room. Taehyung smiled and looked her up and down. Before moving aside so she could come into the house. She knows she must look so strange in her dark purple robe. They all look at her for longer than she was really comfortable with.

"I came. Just like I said I would, Jungkook." Jiyu said and pointedly looked at where Jungkook was sitting with Jimin on the floor by their own fireplace. 

"I'm sorry about my attitude earlier." He hung his head and his shoulders slouched a bit.

"It's okay. Well, Namjoon, is you'd join me outside we can get started." 

Namjoon looked reluctant but still got up from the chair he was in and followed Jiyu right back out the front door. "Should the others come too?" He asks before the front door is fully shut again.

"No, I just need you. As pack leader and all."

Namjoon just nodded and Jiyu walked off the porch and towards the back yard. The edge of the yard was the beginning of the forest and she shuddered at the sheer darkness encompassing the trees. 

"What do I need to do?" Namjoon asked and stood next to her where she placed the bag on the ground and bent down to rummage through it. 

"I'll let you know when I need you."

Jiyu pulled out one of the dagger blades and held it with both hands towards the sky. The moon was in full intensity tonight meaning it was a good time for this ceremony. It'd help be a conduit to the spirit realm. It would make her job all the more easy even if just by a little. It was already shaping up to be better than the last time she did this. She already felt re-energized by the moon.

"Spirit of the North. I call to you in my time of need." She said and her voice echoed around the field a bit. It was eerie to say the least. Her hands started tingling and glowing a soft blue light, something they've only ever done during ceremonies like this. "I call upon you to guide me and protect me as I move closer to completion. I offer to you this dagger that I've blessed and made sacred for you."

She could feel Namjoon move a little closer to her when the wind picked up a little, rustling through the trees and surrounding them. "I seek to claim this as protected land and to ward off those with ill intentions." She felt the wind swirl around the dagger before it got extremely warm letting her know it was working. "I bury it in the dirt to symbolize the passing of life." She bent down again to dig a small hole with the end of the dagger. 

When the hole was dug enough she pushed the blade into the dirt and covered it again. "I give back as you give to me." She whispered and placed her hand on the mound of dirt she's made over the buried blade. "Namjoon, join me." She held her hand out and pulled Namjoon to kneel beside her. "Put your hand here, under mine." And he did and Jiyu put her hand over his and closed her eyes. "He seeks your protection and through me you shall deliver."

The wind stops and everything goes still again. She feels the throbbing start in the back of her head but ignores it in favor of standing and pulling Namjoon up as well. She remains silent when she dumps a jar of ash in a circle around the dagger's little grave. She is still silent as she picks up the bag and motions Namjoon to follow her again as she moves to the other side of the house.

This side of the house meets up with another part of the forest and it's just as dark and ominous as the North side. She finds the perfect spot and pulls out another dagger. "Spirit of the East. I call to you in my time of need." And raises the dagger towards the moon that looms over them. She repeats the same process that she had before, making sure to involve Namjoon when he's needed.

 

-

 

When all four directions are done she nearly collapses where she stands on the porch with Namjoon. He's been quiet all night with a look of awe that makes Jiyu's cheeks heat up. The throbbing is full force in her head now and her hands are shaking where they are hidden in the sleeves of the robe. There's dirt smeared everywhere on both of them and her chest hurts. It hadn't been as bad as last time but it was still extremely taxing on her body.

"You okay?" Namjoon asks and helps Jiyu to sit on the porch swing. "You look ready to fall asleep."

"I'm very tired." And tired doesn't even begin to describe how she feels. It's an awful pit in her stomach that makes her want to get sick but she knows she won't. The lights are off in the coven house and the others must have gone to bed. It's not too late but they did work all day. They trusted Jiyu to be alright and probably trusted the pack to help her if needed. And so far Namjoon has helped her tremulously. 

"I'll be right back. Don't leave yet." Namjoon left to go inside and Jiyu could hear that everyone was still awake.

She didn't hear much else as she closed her eyes and moved her feet to start the swing moving. The swaying was relaxing and if she were at home she might have fallen asleep right then and there. But she didn't and instead listened to the forest animals in the distance and the sound of chatter in the house. Above all that though was a low ringing in her ears that she knew was because spirits had been talking to he all night during the ritual.

She felt like she was starting to doze off when the swing jerked and a body was suddenly sitting next to her. She blearily opened her eyes and the entire pack was outside now and Namjoon was shoving a cup into her hands. Her hands were shaking so bad that at first she was barely able to grip the cup. But she managed to get her hand into the handhold and it made everything so much easier. 

"Thank you so much Jiyu. This means a lot to us." Jimin said and everyone sat down on the porch around the swing. 

"Namjoon said it was pretty cool. Wish we could have seen it, he said you were glowing." Hoseok says with wide eyes. They've seen her hands glow before so why was it surprise she glowed during a magical ritual.

Jiyu just hummed and brought the cup up the her face to smell it. It was coffee that smelled like someone had put in too much sugar. But when she drank it she felt her throat relax a bit around the lump still lodged there. It was warm all the way down into her stomach and she sighed, "This is good."

"Is there anything we need to do? Or is everything done now?" Namjoon asked and relaxed back against the swing next to Jiyu.

She thinks for a moment. She knows there's stuff she needs to explain but her mouth is slow to catch up with everything else. It feels like she's dragging herself through mud or quicksand has taken over her body. She feels used, dirty, and so tired. But she drinks more of the coffee and it helps quite a bit. It makes her smile through the tiredness and her vocal cords to start working again. 

"In the bag," She nudges the bag in question with her foot where it sits near Yoongi's leg. "The jars. Take them." She keeps her sentences short as to not use more energy than she currently even has. 

Yoongi reaches into the bag and pulls out the remaining six bottles of ash. He holds them up and then passes them to everyone in the circle. They examine them and shake them and wait for her to explain.

"Sprinkle in pockets to keep the protection." She's barely making any sense but she hopes they understand. They seem to and she finishes off the last of the coffee in the cup. When it's all gone she's left feeling the pain in her body again. She winces and tries to stand. She really just wants to go home and sleep. Maybe take a very long bath to cleanse all the negativity and dirt from her body. Do a load of laundry while she's at it.

"Here." Namjoon puts out his arm and Jiyu grabs it to pull herself up and off the swing. "I'll help you home."

"Oh! Me too!" Jimin says excitedly and stands to hold his arm out on her other side. 

"Thanks." And then they help practically drag her back to the coven house and even have to help her get inside. They leave her on the couch and bid their good nights and before she can even think of bathing she's falling asleep. The lock clicks and then she's out for the rest of the night. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be a pov change again, this time it's from Handong's. Hope you enjoy!

She's still new to a lot of stuff when it comes to Korean customs and holidays and such. She's still new to the food, it's so bland compared to the Chinese food from her childhood, but at least she had learned how to cook it. The coven has been supportive about adding in Handong's heritage when it comes to celebrations and especially food. Gahyeon use to complain about how spicy everything was but she's either learned to live with it or has grown to actually like it.

Handong doesn't know for sure.

What she does know is that Jiyu has been spending a lot of time with the wolf pack and Gahyeon likes one of them. She may be quiet but she's hyper-observant and no one can keep a secret from her for long. It's especially easy to learn people's secrets when they think you can't understand them. She speaks somewhat fluent Korean but the coven hadn't known that at first. They all were so patient with teaching her stuff she already knew. But she's grateful they took the time to try to include her.

Her grandmother and mother both possessed physical magic and were known in their small town as healers. Handong had learned all her spells and rituals from them at a very young age. She was raised in a family of witches and in an environment that didn't completely shun them, not unlike Jiyu and some of the others. Only difference is she didn't inherit her magic rather she acquired it along the way.

Bora has said that explains why she can do magic so well. Because she was taught everything and not just a portion of magic like the rest of the coven. Her family didn't hold back anything from her as she was learning to do magic. And even if she can't do physical magic or silent magic she still is confident enough in her skills. She has to be good when she's playing the healer role. Sure Jiyu can heal with her hands but sometimes that's just not enough. 

Her extensive knowledge of different plants, their names and magical purposes, makes her valuable. If she were a practicing witch in China still she wouldn't be as valued there. Where many people perform similar magic and it can get very competitive. Her mother had been in competition for years with a friend she had in middle school. It had turned everyone involved rather negative. That's when Handong decided to branch out and move to Korea.

But that's all in the past now and currently she's busy trying to teach the younger members how to make potions. They learn fast but ask a lot of questions she doesn't know the answers to. But she's more than excited and happy to do it. If only for the guaranteed betterment of the coven. 

 

-

 

The music fills the air and the sound of laughter fills the clearing. The wolves have thrown a party for one of their birthdays, Taehyung, and invited the coven. The wolves had even bought and made food that the coven would eat. Of course there was still quite a lot of meat and stuff they wouldn't touch, but at least the wolves had thought of them.

Handong had even cooked up a few dishes to help celebrate and make sure everyone can enjoy themselves.

Jiyu is chatting with Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoobin. Gahyeon is trying her very best to avoid being too close to Jungkook, bless her heart. And everyone is kind of scattered around either talking or drinking the cheap liquor Yoohyeon bought. It tasted like wet socks to Handong so she instead was drinking some tea she had made. Besides, someone had to try to stay alert and sober in case something bad happens. 

She's about to pour her third cup when someone holds a cup up in front of her face. She turns around and Yoongi is standing there smiling and waiting with his cup held out. 

"Can I have some?" 

And really who is she to say no. After all this party is for the wolves so she can be hospitable for a night. She just smiles and fills both their cups, hers first of course. He brings it up to his mouth and takes a sip and almost in slow motion spits it out all over the grass.

Handong steps back to avoid getting spit on, a look of disgust flitting across her face. It makes her cheeks hot.

"You're okay?" She asks and gently starts to pat his back. She should of warned him ahead of time about the rather bitter taste of the tea. It was made with root vegetables and water flavored by old cherries. Her favorite but certainly not for everyone. He starts laughing and it makes her smile a little. At least he wasn't throwing up or getting mad at her.

"What is that? It tastes like old, stale, bread or something."

They both laugh at that and Handong wonders if he's eaten a lot of old bread in his life to know what they taste like. Maybe it was a wolf thing she didn't know about. How weird.

But she chooses not to ask and instead down the entire cup she had poured for herself. Yoongi looks mildly surprised that the flavor doesn't bother her. She was raised on this type of thing so it was no wonder she liked it. He also looked mildly disgusted as Handong poured some more in her cup and offered some to him as well.

"No thanks." 

She just shrugged and sipped her drink, listening to the sounds of laughter and conversation around her. Everyone was having a good time and she was hesitant to admit she was having a nice night too. She didn't really care for big celebrations or unnecessary parties. They were crowded, often times loud, and just not her favorite thing. But the coven is having fun and that's all that matters. Not her slight discomfort.

Yoongi seems like the silent type as he stands beside her and watches Jungkook chase Taehyung around. The birthday boy's laughter drowns a lot of the others out, he's having the time of his life. 

"They're still so young. I can't believe Jungkook is an alpha." Yoongi grabs a chair and chooses to sit instead of keep standing. Handong stays standing so she can have clear view of everyone at the party. Just in case something happens. Everyone is too distracted to notice if anything went wrong and she feels responsible for the safety of everyone here. "And Taehyung," Yoongi pauses to look wistfully across the field. "So mature for his age."

Handong just makes a noise of acknowledgement and sits her cup down. She had meaning to ask the wolves all night. "Any news of the hunters? Are you doing okay? No one has gotten hurt?" She keeps her questions brief but asks them with enough _feeling_ that Yoongi seems to understand the importance of them. 

"The hunters haven't come back since we ran them off. I'm alright, still sore sometimes, but okay. Namjoon is clumsy and gets hurt a lot but nothing major. Jiyu always heals him anyways."

They both look at their leaders sitting together and watching the treeline. They both look to be in deep conversation, no doubt about leader things. Thing neither Yoongi or herself will ever understand fully. Jiyu does so much for them all that she deserves this night off. Handong is more than happy to step up and look after everyone if Jiyu can relax for even one night. In a way this party is helping the coven.

"Jiyu works really hard for everyone. I thought she of all people wouldn't be into this party but she's the most into it. I guess it's because she does so much and never anything for herself." It makes Handong smile to think about how much she truly admires Jiyu and her position as coven head. Handong wouldn't want anyone else being in charge. "Makes me so happy." And really it does.

"I think that's the most anyone has ever heard you talk."

And they both chuckle at that. Handong knows she should participate in conversations and such more but she can't. Not only because she's scared to mess up the language but because she's too soft spoken. She can never seem to find the right time to talk and when she does it often goes unnoticed. She kind of prefers it this way. No one expects anything from her so when she does decide to make herself heard it's usually for something meaningful.

Yoongi seems similar in that he's reserved compared to his outgoing pack. The other wolves have no problem making and maintaining conversations, they are all equally witty and sometimes knowledgeable. But Yoongi seems to prefer to sit quietly as well and only give input when it matters. They're alike in so many ways yet Handong knows they are nothing alike either. Never will be.

But their differences are what makes this work. The wolves are loud, rambunctious and destructive. The coven is laid back, relaxed and would rather grow the plants than trample all over them. Which Handong is still bitter about but she's let it go since the two groups have somewhat merged. It's weird to think that they were once enemies who hated each other. Or at least the witches hated the wolves.

"If you ever need anything you know you can come to us, right?" Yoongi asks. And of course Handong knows but there's not much she would need from the pack that she can't get herself.

She appreciates it though and just nods. She's exhausted her social interactions for the night and now it seems too awkward to speak at all. Hopefully Yoongi doesn't take offense. He doesn't seem to.

 

-

 

For as much as she enjoys being the silent observer, there are times she hates it as well. Like when the coven and the pack are having a conversation regarding safety and ideas to further protect both parties.

Handong has been studying a lot of ancient Chinese methods and spells. She's spent weeks learning everything she can from phone calls with her aunt and from the books she's inherited from her mother. It's nothing she hasn't already learned, as a child, but the refresher course is nice. Her aunt is patient in explaining the more complex stuff over the phone. It's hard for everyone involved but worth it.

They've been sitting in the middle of the field for two hours now, just talking and enjoying the nice weather. They talk about the hunters, the rituals the coven has been doing, the workings of the shop they run in town. Everyone is giving input on what they think is best to do. Even though there's no active threat of an attack it's better to be prepared anyways. That's something everyone seems to agree on.

Handong is trying to find the right time to try to give her own ideas. But between the voices drowning her out she gets lost. She's nudged Yoobin but she's animatedly talking about something Handong can't quite understand. And from there everything just seems to spiral out of control. They all start talking about stuff, that because she wasn't raised here, she doesn't understand much of.

And suddenly she starts to feel left out, pushed out by the coven and the pack. She can't keep up with how fast everyone is talking and not to mention when they talk in dialect. It's lost on her and she starts to feel like she's struggling to even listen anymore. She wants to say something, ask them to slow down, but she can't make her voice loud enough.

So instead she gets up and tells Yoongi, "I'll be right back." He nods but just goes on talking. Handong can't be mad about it for too long as she turns and heads towards the forest. A little late night surveillance can't do any harm and she'd be happier to know the area was safe. She drops her now empty cup on a table on her way into the trees. Laughter and chatter follow her and it makes it a little less intimidating.

The forest is especially dark since there's not many stars or a moon out tonight. She sticks to the paths worn down by years of foot traffic and makes a wide circle around the field. She's careful not to make too much noise and attract the attention of nearby predators. She couldn't physically fight off a bear or a mountain lion. It'd kill her before she could even think of a spell to assist herself. 

A snap of a twig in the distance signals something coming towards her and she immediately goes into fight mode. Another, much louder and closer, snap has her turning to run. It was stupid to be out here by herself. She should have brought a wolf with her, at least then they could defend her. And at this point in their pact they probably would fight to the death for her. Not that she'd want them too.

As she's running there's a metallic clanking noise and suddenly she's falling flat on her face. There's brief pain in her leg and it stuns her to silence. She feels a warm liquid pooling on her leg and dreads looking.

When she does get the courage to look she regrets it. Her ankle is twisted and caught in an old looking bear trap. The teeth of it are closed tightly around her leg and the only thing she can do is scream. As loud as she can muster, which to her horror isn't very loud at all. There's no way anyone is going to hear her out here. They are all too busy drinking and having fun. This was such an idiotic decision.

She opens her mouth to scream again but she still isn't loud enough. All sound is muted around her and all she can focus on is getting someone's attention. So she keeps screaming even if it's mostly silent. Even if she can barely hear herself above the blood rushing in her ears. There's not much adrenaline and the pain is hitting a crescendo, which makes her scream louder and with more force. 

Suddenly there is a lot of rustling around her, she can barely hear it, and then hands are on her leg. She screams again but someone is quickly putting a hand over her mouth. She has half a mind to bite.

But she looks up and sees that it's Bora covering her mouth. She glances down and it's Hoseok and Taehyung at her feet, the younger of the two is holding her leg. She's so relieved that only now do the tears come. Bora shushes her and is saying something to Hoseok but Handong can't hear. Why can't she hear anything?

She whines and Bora shushes her again. She's so confused but at least not alone anymore.

From what she can read from their lips they're talking about carrying her back to the others. The trap doesn't appear tied down to anything and very quickly they're getting her off the ground, carefully.

Bora helps support her upper body and Taehyung holds her leg, the one in the trap, still while Hoseok lifts her into his arms. Taehyung makes sure to keep a firm grip on her leg so it doesn't get dragged down by the weight of the metal. It feels heavy but they seem to have no problems so she tries to relax. She can still barely hear or understand anything being said but for the most part she could care less.

The trip back to the field is quick and now that they're out of the trees her hearing returns. Just in time to hear a choir of gasps and someone yelling. Hoseok is very gentle when he lays her on one of the tables for the party. Taehyung is even more careful when he lays her leg and the trap on the table. There's so much blood and Hoseok has to step away, wretching as he doubles over in the grass. Handong can't blame him.

"Oh God!" Jiyu is in borderline hysterics. "What do we do? How do we get it off?"

"I know how." Seokjin steps forward and when he jostles the trap Handong screams again. It's silent but the wolves seem to flinch and cover their ears. Once again a hand is over her mouth and the wolves regain their composure. Handong is so confused and light headed so she lays back and stares at the sky. All the stars are out tonight and it's beautiful. Why did this have to ruin the night?

Jiyu's hands are around the teeth of the trap to start healing once the trap is gone. Seokjin, very carefully, uses a stick to press down on the pressure plate in the center of it. He says something and Namjoon is there to slowly pull the teeth out. There's an increase in blood and everyone looks horrified. But Jiyu is quick to press her hands against the wounds and heal. 

While Jiyu does her thing the trap is dropped to the ground and it snaps back shut with a loud crack. Now that she isn't in immediate danger, Handong starts sobbing. Up to this point it was just the sniffles and some tears. But now that everything is settling down and the pain is gone she can't stop crying. 

"I was screaming." She says and someone leans over her to hug her. "I was screaming but it was quiet and I thought no one would hear me. And I didn't want to die out there. I was screaming and-"

She's cut off by Gahyeon running her hand through her hair. "We couldn't hear it but the wolves could."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have known. They just took off and looked like they were in pain." Yoohyeon is there and Yoobin comes into view too. 

"It sounded like nails running down a chalkboard." Namjoon says and cringes at the memory. He pulls Jiyu away when Handong's leg is finished being healed. The pain dissipates and in it's place she grows tired. 

"We'll figure it out later. For now, we should get you home." Jiyu says and Handong nods in agreement. Handong is helped off the table and Siyeon helps hold her up. The wolves say their goodbyes but Handong drowns them out. She's too focused on keeping weight off her leg and the heavy feeling behind her eyes.

"Yoongi seemed especially worried." Gahyeon says and smirks once Handong has been put on the couch in their house.

"Shut up!" Handong and Bora say at the same time and everyone laughs. No one comments on the way Handong's cheeks turn fiery red under the assumption that there was anything between herself and Yoongi. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of time I apologize if this note is a little longer. I wanted to take this opportunity to give some info on the coven and the pack. Basic info to know for the story just in case. (i did age change in the fic so there were no minors in case i wanted relationships later on)
> 
> Dreamcatcher;  
> Jiyu - Leader, Oldest, Can perform wordless magicks  
> Bora - Not good with physical magicks, last member inducted  
> Siyeon - works at the dreamcatcher shop in town, joined with yoohyeon  
> Handong - Chinese, long line of Chinese witches  
> Yoohyeon - Cursed as a child to have mouth itchiness when nervous  
> Yoobin - Garden watcher, works in the shop, can conjure and care for magic plant life  
> Gahyeon - Youngest, shop worker, almost always confesses coven secrets
> 
> BTS;  
> Jin - Beta, oldest  
> Yoongi - Alpha  
> Namjoon - Pack leader, alpha  
> Hoseok - Omega  
> Jimin - Omega  
> V - Beta  
> Jungkook - Alpha


End file.
